


Better Than Marking Essays

by Cithara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/pseuds/Cithara
Summary: Harry serves detention...with a twist.





	Better Than Marking Essays

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little oneshot I did as part of a selection. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it.

Better Than Marking Essays

Severus sat at his desk in his classroom, making his way through another interminable stack of dire Potions essays, wondering with each piece of parchment why he still continued to teach. He had had a trying enough day as it was, having had to intervene several times to avoid a couple of potentially very serious explosions, and he could feel the beginnings of a headache start to settle behind his eyes.

He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was nearly 8 o'clock, the hour reminding him that Potter was due for a detention at any moment. He sighed and threw down his quill, deciding that the remainder of the essays could go to hell for that night. He stood and shifted out of his heavy robe, chucking it over the back of the chair and cursing his own bad luck at the profession he had chosen.

A knock came at the door and he growled, "Come in," Potter appearing seconds later. His robes were slightly dishevelled, as though he had only just thrown them on, and the trousers seemed a little too short for him. Severus couldn't help but smirk to himself at the state of the boy, he couldn't look presentable if he tried.

"Lines tonight Potter," Severus instructed, casting his hand towards the desk where a pile of parchments and a quill and ink were waiting.

"That's not very inventive," said Harry, with his hands on his hips and Severus narrowed his eyes at the infuriating boy.

"Oh? I do beg your pardon, what were you expecting?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know, perhaps a little something where I could get good and dirty."

Severus raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, saying, "If you don't get started on those lines in the next five seconds, I will make sure that you are serving the most disgusting detentions imaginable with Filch for the next year!"

"What if I don't feel like doing lines?" Harry asked, mirroring Severus and folding his arms, perching slightly on the edge of the desk that Severus had indicated to him.

"Then, as I say, you will ensure a year's worth of detention for yourself."

Harry smiled and said, "Oh Professor, I know very well what you're capable of, surely you can think of something better that I can be doing with my time rather than writing lines."

He pushed himself off the desk and walked over to Severus, divesting himself of his heavy school robe as he did so, leaving him in his crisp white shirt, grey school trousers and Gryffindor tie.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Mr Potter?" Severus asked, a black eyebrow arching as Harry continued to move closer.

"Waiting for instructions, Sir," Harry replied, standing in front of him with an expression that was entirely too innocent.

"I have given you your instructions you imbecile, now get started on those lines," Severus growled, and Harry tilted his head to the side as he gave Severus an appraising look.

"I've had a bit of tense day, Sir," said Harry softly, "I was hoping you'd have me doing something that was a little more…active, something I could really get my teeth into."

"Why on earth would you imagine that your bad day would be remotely my problem?"

"Well," said Harry, looking up at him through his lashes, "if it were your problem, you could ensure that I did something to work off all this…pent up energy."

Severus crossed his arms and let out a very irritated sigh, saying, "Perhaps scrubbing out a load of cauldrons from my first years' attempts at Pepper Up would be more to your liking?"

Harry nodded slowly, as if considering the offer, then said, "It's still not…quite what I had in mind."

"Potter," Severus growled, "you are inching ever closer to being cursed with the most inventive, painful hexes you have ever had the misfortune of encountering."

Harry let out a plaintive little sigh. "It's just," he said, with the slightest hint of a pout, moving closer still, "I really have had the worst day. I'm so…tense, so wound up. My muscles are so tight and I just feel the need to find some…relief. If you could just see your way to finding me something physical to do, I'm sure it would do me the world of good."

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Severus asked through clenched teeth, feeling suddenly very tense himself.

A strange little smile started to play around the corners of Harry's lips and his hands moved up to his tie, loosening it as it as he came to stand merely inches away from Severus. "As I say, Sir," Harry said, putting a particular emphasis on the title, "something physical would really sort me out."

He bit his lip, then, without warning, slowly sank to his knees, maintaining eye contact with Severus the entire time.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Severus asked, his voice harsh.

Harry ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he continued to look up at Severus, his expression as near to coquettish as Severus had ever seen on anyone. "I'm doing something that I've wanted to do for a while," Harry said, his voice low. "Every time I see you standing there in front of the class…you have no idea the thoughts that run through my head…the fantasies I have of you."

"Potter – "

"And I see the way you look at me too," Harry said, and Severus couldn't help but feel nonplussed at the fact that although Harry was the one on his knees, he seemed to be the one in control of the situation.

"I don't look at you," Severus ground out, glaring down at the boy.

"Oh yes you do," Harry with a horribly teasing smile. "You watch every move I make, I feel your eyes on me all the time. I'd rather feel your hands though."

"What on earth has got into you?" Severus asked, feeling a horrible flush spread across his cheeks.

"Nothing…yet," Harry said with a grin and an arch of his eyebrow. Severus was trying to find an answer to the very obvious double-entendre when Harry pushed himself up slightly and moved his hands to the buttons of Severus' trousers.

"Are you insane?" Severus asked, moving back but realising he had nowhere to go; he was trapped between his desk and the apparently insatiable Gryffindor in front of him on his knees.

"Very possibly," Harry said with a smirk as he began to unbutton the man's trousers, slowly pulling down the zip. He looped his fingers into the waistband and drew the dark trousers down the man's legs, letting out an overly-dramatic gasp as he said, "Why Professor, you  _are_  pleased to see me."

Severus was about to issue as scathing a retort as he could come up with his trousers around his ankles and a jutting erection when Harry surged forward and wrapped his mouth around the very same erection. "Potter," Severus tried to growl, but found his voice had been robbed from him as Harry began to make some obscene movements with his tongue.

Severus clenched his teeth as his hands founds the edge of his desk and he gripped it tightly as Harry's hand wrapped around the base of his cock and began to stroke him firmly, matching his hand's movements to the beautiful swipes and licks his tongue was making. He really should have been telling him to stop, shoving him away and yanking his trousers back up to preserve what little remained of his dignity, but as Harry took him to the back of his throat, all thoughts of making the boy stop went right out of the window.

He closed his eyes as Harry continued his ministrations, and he couldn't stop himself from bringing one hand to twine through Harry's hair, gripping it tightly as Harry began to move up and down, tapping Severus' erection with the back of his throat each time. The boy was insanely good, and it was as if he knew exactly what to do to elicit the low moans that Severus couldn't stop himself from letting out.

"Mm," Harry hummed and Severus opened his eyes in time to see Harry release his swollen cock and look up at him with slightly bruised lips, saying, "As much as I could do this all night long, I'm still feeling pretty tense, and this just isn't getting to the root of the issue."

Severus gripped Harry's hair and tilted his head back, not bothering to be gentle. "And just what do you propose would?"

Harry slowly, and with a surprising amount of elegance, rose to his feet and, continuing to look Severus in the eye, removed his tie then began to unbutton his shirt. "I think, Professor," he said as he slipped the shirt from his shoulders, "that I would greatly benefit from you fucking me into your desk."

"And what," Severus said, his voice low and dangerous, "makes you think that I would do a thing like that?"

"Because, Sir," Harry said, practically purring the title, "considering the fact that you've just had your dick down my throat, I can't really see you refusing to bend me over your desk and fuck me so hard that I can feel it for the next week."

Severus had had enough of the self-satisfied smirk the boy was wearing and moved forward to wipe it from his face with a bruising kiss. He pulled himself up closely to Harry and realised that in that short space of time Harry had spelled both their clothes off and they were both in his office, naked. He gripped the back of Harry's neck tightly and kissed him hard, turning them around so that Harry was backed up against the desk.

"You know you've wanted this for ages," Harry whispered as Severus moved his lips to Harry's throat, kissing him hard enough that there would be bruises the next day. "You watch me all the time, I know you fantasise about me."

"Say it's true," Severus hissed against Harry's skin, "say I do watch as you sit there in class, say I think about throwing you down on your desk and making you beg for me, making your cock so hard that it's painful and all you want is for me to fuck into the middle of next week."

"Severus," Harry murmured, his breath shaky.

"I didn't give you permission to use my name," Severus said silkily, then turned Harry around sharply, the boy bracing his hands on the desk just in time to stop himself from being pushed face first into it. Severus' hands went to his hips and he began to trail a line of hot, harsh kisses down Harry's spine, one hand moving to Harry's firm arse cheek and cupping it, squeezing slightly and dragging a groan from Harry's lips.

"Is this the stuff of your fantasies?" Severus purred into Harry's ear as his hand teased over Harry's backside, over his hip and down to ghost over his erection.

"You have no idea," Harry whispered back.

"Oh, I think I do. I think I can guess exactly what goes on in that twisted little mind of yours. What would people think if they could see you now? If they could see the Boy Who Lived begging his teacher to fuck him."

"I wish you would," Harry growled back in response, and Severus chuckled against his throat.

"You'll never possess patience," he told the boy.

"Not when it comes to getting you inside me," Harry replied, and Severus could hear the smirk in his voice even as the boy's words went straight to his straining erection.

"Accio rose oil," Severus said firmly, holding out his hand as the vial came winging from his stores into his palm. It was a standard ingredient in many potions, but for now he had a different purpose in mind for it. "This is what you want?" he whispered harshly, "Do you really want me to fuck you?"

"God yes," Harry replied, bracing himself more firmly on the desk in front of him.

Severus poured a generous amount of the oil into his palm, slicking his fingers as he moved them to Harry's entrance. He oiled it up, teasing and stroking the tight ring of muscle before eventually insinuating two fingers inside Harry's willing body. Harry let out a hiss of pleasure and Severus introduced a third finger, moving in and out, stretching and teasing. He prepared Harry for far longer than he imagined his incredibly thin patience would allow, scissoring his long fingers and drawing sigh after sigh of pleasure from the boy's lips.

Eventually, he felt that Harry was ready for him, and he poured another liberal amount of rose oil into his hand and slicked it all over his aching erection, before he pushed Harry over a little further and brought the head of his cock to nudge at Harry's entrance. "No turning back," he said as he brought a hand up to grip Harry's shoulder before he moved forward, pushing himself carefully and slowly inside Harry's waiting body.

The hot tightness was incredible, and he had to hold himself back to stop from thrusting immediately, letting Harry adjust as he held himself there. "Please," Harry murmured and Severus needed no further encouragement, he pulled almost entirely out, then thrust forward again in one long, hard thrust, repeating the action several times until Harry groaned,

"Stop fucking teasing me."

"Language Mr Potter, you're speaking to a teacher," Severus said silkily into the boy's ear before he gripped Harry's hips and began to move inside him in hard, firm thrusts, setting a delicious pace. Harry hummed in pleasure and Severus' teeth clenched as his own pleasure grew with each thrust into the exquisite body beneath him. He tried a few different angles, positioning his hips slightly differently each time until he found an angle that made Harry throw his head back and say,

"Oh fuck yes Severus, just like that."

"You will address me as Professor," Severus growled.

"Yes Professor," Harry said breathlessly. "Please Professor."

"Please what?" Severus asked, holding on to Harry's hips so tightly that he was sure he was going to leave bruises.

"Please, please," Harry moaned, and Severus was sure that the boy didn't even know what he was begging for, but whatever it was, he was happy to oblige. He began thrusting in earnest, slamming into Harry with abandon, finding himself impossibly aroused by the beautiful noises Harry was making. He snaked his hand over Harry's hip and gripped his straining erection, matching his strokes in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long before Harry cried out and came with a groan, coating Severus' hand in his release.

Severus thrust a few more times then came hard, shuddering with pleasure as he released himself inside Harry. He let his head fall forward so his forehead was resting against Harry's shoulder, trying to catch his breath as he came back to his senses. Harry let out a shaky and tired chuckle and Severus shook his head, saying,

"Brat. Happy now?"

"Oh yes," Harry said as Severus slipped carefully from him, muttering an efficient  _Scourgify_  as he did so. Harry turned around and wound his arms around Severus' neck, placing a quick peck to his lips before he said, "That was fucking amazing."

"I hope you're pleased with yourself."

Harry laughed and pressed a couple of feather-light kisses to Severus' jaw, saying, "Come on, that was great, admit it."

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Accio rings," and a couple of plain, white gold bands came from inside his desk drawer into his hand. He placed one on his own ring finger and put the other on Harry's, saying, "Why we had to remove these for this little scene I don't know."

"Because," Harry said, adjusting his ring so it sat in its usual place, "the student/teacher roleplay would be ruined somewhat if we were wearing our wedding rings."

"I can't believe you still fit into your old school robes," said Severus, casting his eye towards the scattered garments on the floor.

Harry laughed and slipped his arms around Severus' neck again. "The trousers were a little short, I didn't have time to spell them to fit properly."

"I hope no one saw you waiting outside the door in those things, they'll think you've lost your mind."

"They all thought that the day I married you," Harry shot back, earning himself a swat on the backside for his cheek. "Come on," he pushed, "admit that that was a good idea, you loved being the sadistic Potions Master again."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said with a measured drawl, "It was somewhat appealing I suppose. Next time, I get to choose the game."

"Mm, I can't wait," said Harry with a grin. "You know, I really did have fantasies about you while I was a student."

"Oh?" asked Severus, obviously surprised. Harry had never admitted this to him before and he had certainly never realised that it had been the case all those years ago.

Harry nodded, an endearing blush spreading across his cheeks. "Towards the end of 7th year when we'd started working together a little more and you used to let me come and sit in your office when it all got too much. I just…started seeing you differently and I couldn't help myself. I used to watch you and wonder what it would feel like to have you kiss me, to have you touch me. I didn't realise I was falling in love with you," he finished softly, and Severus raised a hand to cup his cheek.

"Hard to believe some days isn't it?" he asked, looking down at his husband with a soft smile that only Harry ever got to see. "Next month we'll have been married ten years, never in my wildest dreams would I have predicted that."

"No one would have," Harry said with a laugh. "I think there are still some people who think our marriage is just an elaborate hoax."

"We know better," Severus murmured, leaning down to capture Harry's lips in a slow, sensual kiss, pulling Harry's naked body up against him, revelling in the familiar feel of every inch of Harry's skin pressed against his own. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry's, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of Harry's hair.

"I love you too," Harry said with a smile. "Come on, let's go back to our quarters and behave like the respectable professors that we are."

"I'll never be able to look at my office in the same way again."

"Next time, we can desecrate my office," said Harry with a wicked grin.

"Next time?" Severus echoed.

"Oh yes Professor, I have another fantasy in mind for my office and you know I always get my way."

Severus said nothing, merely shook his head and tried to hide the fond smile that threatened to make its way onto his lips. Oh yes, his husband always got his way indeed, and although Severus would admit it to no one, he was more than happy to keep it that way.


End file.
